puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrold
Pets }} General Info *Fleet officer and ambassador of the crew Greek Fire. *Member of the flag Post Mortem History Harrold sails the Viridian Ocean. He is known by many different names. Among them are: Harr, Old, Oldilox, Geezer, and Harry. He started out in the crew Greek Fire captained by Professuer. There he met many hearties that he keeps to this day. Sadly, he was not in Greek Fire for very long. He was eager to be a captain. He broke away from Greek Fire and formed the crew Hands of Poseidon with his hearty Haywoodx. With Harrold's leadership abilities and Haywoodx's savvy knowledge, they forged through the oceans pillaging all that sailed the seas. Together they formed the flag Olympian Conquest, In short order, the crew was large enough to split three ways. Harrold remained captain of Hands of Poseidon, Haywoodx formed and captained the crew Hands of Ares, and another loyal senior officer by the name of Kandori formed and captained the crew Hands of Dionysus. After nearly a year of pillaging, Harrold took an unannounced leave of absence from the world of Puzzle Pirates. Almost six months went by before Harrold returned to find only a handful of his crew still loyal to him. Among those were Marlenee and Msjuneday. Harrold and his trusted senior officers once again built up the crew and the crew's fame. Eventually, Marlenee, now captain of Booty Spankers, decided to leave to pursue endeavors. Shortly after that, Harrold met up with a strange pirate with an even stranger name. He was Jellyphant. Harrold and Jellyphant continued to build up the crew until it's numbers were in the hundreds. Jellyphant was promoted through the ranks quickly due to his leadership skills and his demeanor. Not long after the crew had reached it's peak, Harrold decided to step down as captain. With little deliberation, it was decided Jellyphant be named captain. Jellyphant renamed the crew Bloody Mary's Revenge and he still, to this day, sails the seas looking for unsuspecting pirates with the crew that was once Harrold's. Weeks went by while Harrold was an independant pirate. Hesoon got picked up by Sleeveless, captain of the crew Island Hoppers. He had known many of the members of the crew from before. Harrold was in Island Hoppers for quite some time before jumping from crew to crew until he ended up back in Greek Fire, where he plans to spend the rest of his pirate days. Owns/Manages Houses Harrold owns a townhouse on . He also owns a shack on . He is a roommate at Sungae's Manor on . Ships Harrold owns many ships. A few of his favorites are: the Believable Sailfish, a sloop, and his first ship; the Macho Nacho, a renamed sloop; and Commitment, also a renamed sloop. Shoppes *Manages Great Balls of Fire, an iron monger on Kirin *Manages Roman Liquors, a distillery on Kirin Accomplishments *Captain of Hands of Poseidon *King of Olympian Conquest *Senior Officer of Island Hoppers *Prince of Chaotic Rum Drinkers *Fleet Officer of Greek Fire Trinkets